


get on your knees

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tim chalamet
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, dom!reader, sub!Timothee, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee imagine, timothee smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous asked:Hi Jen could u do a Timmy x Dom! Reader where she rides him? Thx hun xx
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Original Female Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Reader, timothee chalamet x reader
Kudos: 45





	get on your knees

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

“Oh, my dearest, I have plans for you.”

Tim raised his eyebrows high. “Plans?”

“Plans.” You leaned close, the couch cushion sinking with your weight. He swallowed hard, looking at your lips.

“Eyes here.” You lifted his chin slightly until he made eye contact again. He exhaled sharply and whined. You smirked, biting his bottom lip and tugging on it. “You gonna make it, baby?”

“Oh, fuck yes.”

“Good.” You stood and backed away. “Don’t move.”

He inched to the edge of his seat, nodding and rubbing his neck, biting his lip. You picked up your phone and scrolled through it slowly, purposely making him wait. He squirmed impatiently, rolling his neck and whimpering. You smiled and cleared your throat, turning on a Nicki Minaj song. His eyes widened considerably, and he leaned forward so far that he almost tipped over off the couch. You turned your back and began to sway your hips slowly back and forth, sticking your butt out. He groaned loudly and fell back against the back cushion before scooting closer again.

“Fuck me.”

You laughed, leaning your head back. “I will. Soon.”

“Not soon enough,” Timmy muttered, his eyes on your ass.

You reached to the bottom of your shirt and tugged it over your head, tossing it on the floor before putting your thumbs in your belt loops and turning to face him. He licked his lips slowly, eyes traveling from your feet to your face.

“Do you have the slightest inkling of how God damn hot you are?” He spoke very quietly.

“Mmmmm, nice to hear.” You slowly pushed your pants down, kicking them aside and stepping closer to him. He instinctively lifted his arms before quickly putting them down again. “Good boy.”

He growled under his breath, eyes dark and desperate. You moved even closer to him, sliding your hands slowly down the length of your torso, watching his eyes dart from place to place, and you could almost feel him, his hands, his mouth…

“Get on your knees.”

“Oh, fuck.” He dropped immediately onto his knees as if in prayer, leaning forward and gazing up at you.

You lifted one foot and placed it on his chest, pushing him backwards into a sitting position against the couch. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head, his mouth open. You bent down to give him a decidedly pleasant view of your chest.

“Do not touch me. Understand?”

“Yes,” he breathed, putting his hands under his thighs. You straddled his waist, sliding both hands slowly into his hair and kissing him hard. He squirmed some more, wiggling under your waist, hard and wanting. You tasted his bottom lip until he opened his mouth, deepening the kiss and moaning into it.

You pulled back and let your head drop back, leaving your hands on his shoulders.

“Please…” He whined, and you saw that he had removed his hands from under his thighs to flex his fingers.

“Mmm, please what?”

“Please let me put my hands all over you.”

“Go ahead.”

TImothée leaned forward and captured your mouth again, his hands lifting to tangle into your hair. You kissed him back and began to rock your hips down into his core, drawing a deep moan from his chest. His hands moved slowly down your ears to your neck and chest, squeezing it. You reached behind your back and unhooked your bra, letting it drop and grabbing his hair, tugging on it hard and kissing him so intensely it was almost messy. His hands moved down your stomach to your hips, where he assisted the movements until you were shamelessly dry humping him. You lifted your body, gasping for air.

“Take them off.”

His hands found your panties, shoving them down and out of the way. He tossed them behind him, and you immediately pulled his shirt off, biting his neck and grabbing his hair again, this time in the back. You tugged until he was looking up at you, unhooking his belt and throwing it.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah?” Biting his lip again, you rose up to push his pants and boxers down and out of the way.

“God, please baby girl…”

“Since you asked so nicely,” you whispered, your hand moving down the back of his neck to the front where it settled gently. You squeezed, and he gasped your name, his head falling back and his eyes closing.

Rising until you found his tip, you lowered your body ever so slowly, sliding your hands down his chest as you went. His hands found your hips and squeezed hard.

“Jesus, you feel amazing.”

“You bet I do,” you groaned, rising and dropping onto him, taking him deep and letting your head roll back again. He sat up and wrapped his arms around your middle, thrusting his hips up into your body and burying his face into your neck. You lifted your hips for a better angle, hands moving down his back slowly.

“I’m already close, oh my God,” he gasped, wet kisses to your neck, biting your ear.

You dropped down hard on him until he was buried inside of you, and he came immediately, a grunt escaping his lips and nothing more. You wrapped your arms around his neck and moved through it, whispering love into his ear and kissing it.


End file.
